


The Elevator

by Peixesgal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, fast paced, unhealthydoctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peixesgal/pseuds/Peixesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee makes a mistake. Argument ensues. Sorry for the lack of plot, This is to make Unhealthydoctors feel better. sorry it was so late///</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elevator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unhealthydoctors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthydoctors/gifts).



       My hand slammed against the button that was marked ‘ground floor’. I could feel the rage rolling off the man beside me battling my own seething fury. Time and again I have told him, don’t barge in when I’m in a meeting. But he had to bring me lunch. Not that I didn’t appreciate the food, but slamming the door open and practically screaming while he was talking to me? I did NOT appreciate that. And my boss did not appreciate the very loud argument we preceded to have.

       “I can’t believe you got me fired, Gamzee. Now we are both jobless, and we have no way to pay the rent.” I just couldn’t keep my mouth shut.

       “Sorry for trying to be a good motherfucking boyfriend, Tavros.” Oh he was pissed. But so was I. As I was about to retort, The elevator we were in made a loud screeching noise, and halted.

       “What the fuck!?” On top of everything, the elevator had to break down. today was the absolute worst. Gamzee reached passed me and smashed the emergency button without so much as looking at me. I glared over at him.

        “I could have done that myself, thanks.” He doesn't even react, he just stares at the reflective metal of the doors, arms crossed, shoulders hunched.

        “Can you even hear me through that thick skull of yours?” I don’t know why, but I am trying to get a rise out of him.This is so unlike me, but I just can’t seem to care.

        “Hello? Earth to Gamzee? Dopest clown on the face of the earth?” And thats it. he snaps. Suddenly I am up against the wall of the elevator, feet practically off the ground.

        “Say that again, mother fucker.” He is so calm. and suddenly I am scared. I don’t say a word. we stay like this for awhile, and then Gamzee pulls an unexpected move (as he always seems to do) and kisses me. HARD. suddenly we are all mouths and heat, hands frantically roaming, bunching fabric, gripping hard, almost a little too hard but it feels so good, and I’m moaning as he attacks my neck, biting and licking and I can’t get enough. I’m reaching my hands up his rumpled shirt and pinching his nipples and rolling them in my hands, feeling them get hard.

        “I’m going to pound into you so hard that this thing sways Tavros.” A trill of fear flits through my belly at the idea of the elevator swaying, but it only seems to add to the heat pooling in the depths of my stomach, causing my cock to strain against the uncomfortable work pants I have, or had  to wear. I rut gently against the fabric, hoping to find some friction, but Gamzee roughly grabs my hips.

       “Nice try.” I can feel him grin against my neck and then all of a sudden he pulls away and I whine at the loss of him and glare. He gives me a huge, and slightly frightening grin before he flips me around, so I am facing the wall of the elevator.

      “Undo your pants.” His voice is low and it growls and its demanding and I’m shaking from arousal as I obey. Before my pants even get past my knees Gamzee is ripping my boxers down. He grabs my ass, and kneads it harshly before slapping it.

      “Ahhh….” He gently but firmly rubs over the spot he hit, soothing it, rubbing the pleasure/pain into pure pleasure

     “you ok, mother fucker?” Gamzees voice may still sound angry, but I know he is making sure I am ok with this.

     “Y-yeah just, do that again.” I whine, punctuating it with a wiggle of my hips, looking back at my boyfriend with a pleading face.

     “More than happy to comply.” Gamzee punctuates his last word with another smack, this time on my other ass cheek. Smoothing the pain away again, I felt his weight shift, and suddenly something wet and long is leaving a trail up where the two sides of my ass meet.

     “Ohhhh Gamzee what……?”  I look back again to see that he is on his knees, and I watch and feel as he spreads my butt apart.

     “We don’t have lube, so my saliva will have to do.” That made my cock twitch. We had sex pretty often, so I knew he knew how to not hurt me with no lube. All other thoughts left my head as his tongue met my puckered hole. He licked a broad strip up, and then gently started tonguing my hole. As soon as I was able to relax, his tongue started moving faster, curling and twisting inside me. I shuddered, moans getting louder and louder, reverberating around the small metal box we were currently trapped in. He pulls away for a second and I whine even louder until I realize that he had to suck on the finger he is currently pushing in me and wow that thought makes me push back against his finger, because I’m still not quite back to normal after last night and then this morning; and soon enough his tongue joins his finger and its wonderful. Deep inside he crooks his finger just right and

    “Oh Gamzee yessss…” And I’m pushing back and he is teasing, pulling back with me and I hate it and I love it. A second finger joins the first and Gamze moans from behind me and I just know he is rubbing himself through his pants as he scissors inside of me. Somehow, an idea forms though my lust-hazed mind as he fingers me, and I lean against the wall so his fingers slip all the way out of me. This time its him that whines, but not for long; I turn around and get down on my knees, reaching for the button on his jeans, not even bothering to tease him first. Soon enough I have his jeans and boxers pooled around his ankles and I pump his erection twice before I go in; licking from the base of his cock to the tip, flicking my tongue on the frenulum.

      “Fuuuucckkkk  Tavros just fucking- oh my god.” I grin around his dick, the one that was now in my mouth. Hollowing my cheeks, I pull back and suck on the tip, cleaning the pre-come off with my toungue. I pull off for just a second, to suck on my own fingers, before reaching around, and starting to finger myself, making sure I was ready for the dick I was paying so much attention to. I look up at Gamzee as I inhale and take him all the way, my nose ticked by the scruff of blonde hair at the base. I can feel him shake in an effort not to buck into my mouth farther, and I lock eyes with him as I adjust, trying to breath, to not choke. After hollowing my mouth a few times, to get some truly miraculous noises from my boyfriend, I begin to coat his member in a layer of my own saliva, bobbing up and down, continuing to fuck myself with my other hand. My own dick was aching to be touched, but I knew that with any more stimulation I would lose it, so I left it there, twitching.

    “Tavros…” I look up again and see that Gamzee was flushed, panting, and close to the edge. I pulled off and stood up, leaning up for a quick, rough kiss before turning around and bracing myself against the wall of the elevator. Gamzee ran his hands up and down my back shaking, using just enough nale to get me to moan, low and heavy with want. I hear a click and look back to see that gamzee has found something to substitute for lube, a small bottle of lotion that was in my pants that I had completely forgotten about. He quickly smeared a liberal amount over himself, positioned himself, and slowly pushed in. Once he was fully seated, he stood there, shaking all over with want, waiting for me to adjust. That didn't take long, and soon I was nodding fervently, giving him permission to move. And move he did. Gamzee pounded into me relentlessly, and as soon as he found my prostate, angled himself so he would hit it every time. Words tumbled out of my mouth, incoherent and sloppy, and Gamzee moaned my name over and over.

   “Tavros…. Oh god Tavros…… Tavrossss…” I shuddered and gasped and he was so rough and I loved every minute of it. Soon, the elevator began to creak, and I realized that he made good on his promise to make it move. I could feel he was close and so was I, His hip movements were starting to stutter, starting to become more jerky, and less rhythmic. Suddenly the elevator started moving down again, and the feeling of dropping added too much. With twin shouts of ecstasy, we came at the same time, I coated the side if the elevator, and he coated the inside of me. We both slumped over onto the wall for the rest of the trip downwards. The elevator came to a halt with a ding, and I reached over just in time to hit the door close button.

    “Gamzee what am I going to do?” I look back pointedly at his quickly deflating, but still sheathed member.

    “Clench, Mother Fucker.” With that he pulled out of me, and I quickly did as I was told. When we had finished getting dressed, and deemed eachother presentable enough, I pressed the door open button, and we walked out of that elevator like we owned the place. We were halfway through the lobby when I realized we didn’t clean up the mess I made on the side of the elevator. Gamzee looked at me in a questioning manner as I went beet red. I practically went purple when The security guard on duty lifted his oddly colored glasses (blue and red? where did he even get those) to wink at me. Even so, he was blushing a bit more then I would of thought for someone who is supposed to have seen everything on tape, as a security guard surely has. I laughed when we were halfway down the street and I realized that the other security guard (the one who always wore ridiculously high waisted pants) was nowhere to be seen when we passed the booth, even though both where supposed to be on duty.    


End file.
